Before There Was Harry
by Angelic Dark One
Summary: Lily decides to pull a prank on James, but does it go too far? Will their relationship be over?
1. The Kiss

Authors Note- Hey guys this is one of two new stories. My old one will have to wait. I wrote this is a burst of inspiration so I'm sorry if it seems hurried. Originally this was going to be a short fic but now I'm not so sure. Tell me what you think about the plot, and the writing. Flames are totally acceptable, I prefer if you know what you don't like about my fic but it's aight if you don't. Well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: these characters don't belong to me they belong to the one and only J.K. giggle I really like the Harry Potter books!!! I went to see the movie too! (Not as good as the books but still okay) oh and food for thought; what if there was a major misprint and all the book covers said Hairy Potter.I'm sorry I am so hyper!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Kiss  
  
Lily walked up to the boys' dormitory. She knew that only Sirius and James were there. It was the perfect time to pull the perfect prank. She had heard from a Hufflepuff second year that James had been talking about asking her out tonight. She knew that there would never be a better time to pull the greatest prank of all on the object of her affections.  
  
She stepped into the doorway "Sirius?" She said in her most innocent voice.  
  
She had also found out, from a bit of snooping that James was planning a big surprise, so she was fairly certain that he would be under his invisibility cloak by now.  
  
Sirius looked up and drew in a breath sharply as he looked up at her from his bed. Lily quickly down cast her eyes to hide the laughter in their depths. She knew she looked stunning in her scanty white nightgown.  
  
She continued shyly  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
Since she had reigned in her wild desire to giggle she looked up. Sirius was staring at her with his mouth wide. She gestured to the bed silently asking for permission to enter.  
  
He suddenly got his voice back.  
  
"Uh.sure"  
  
She walked in and sat next to him on his bed.  
  
Not to close Lily, she warned herself. Not too fast. Putting her hands into her lap she gave a small smile.  
  
"Sirius.I really wanted to tell you something. I have wanted to for a long time."  
  
She looked into his dark eyes and leaned closer to him. Slowly. Slowly, ever so slowly their lips met.  
  
And CRASH!! James appeared out of thin air cursing and throwing himself at Sirius and Lily.  
  
"You were supposed to be my best friend you #$%*!!"  
  
Sirius jerked back from Lily with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Oh man"  
  
James crashed into Sirius and they both landed on the floor. Lily recovered and calmly got up.  
  
Wow he is an awesome kisser. She shook her head free of those thoughts as she glanced at the two friends rolling around on the floor.  
  
She sighed and grimaced at what she knew she must do.  
  
She raised her voice so she could be heard easily.  
  
"Wow. That worked so perfectly. If you two will excuse me, I have got to go get my 5 galleons from Narcissa, she had the nerve to challenge me to this bet."  
  
She huffed theatrically and the two boys stopped in their tracks. They looked at Lily with a mixture of admiration and extreme condemnation.  
  
"You set us up?"  
  
Lily laughed out loud at the look on James face as he said those four most precious words. She responded with two words of her own  
  
"Most assuredly"  
  
She waltzed out of the dormitory with a self-satisfied air. James slowly got off of Sirius.  
  
"Uh.sorry.man that went bad."  
  
Sirius though was grinning broadly. James glowered.  
  
"What are you grinning at??"  
  
Sirius's eyes twinkled.  
  
"I saw up her nightgown as she walked by,"  
  
He held up a camera, and smiled wickedly.  
  
", and I also got a picture."  
  
James looked at him with approval.  
  
"Way to go! But."  
  
He hesitated. And looked at Sirius apologetically.  
  
"I still have to kick your ass"  
  
Sirius took one look at his best friends face and ran.  
  
Authors Note- so? Love it? Hate it? Either way reviews would totally be welcome. Anyway, I am so sorry for not continuing with the "betrayal" story right now; I kind of have a block against it. I hate that!! Oh well, t.t.f.n. ta ta for now. 


	2. The Realization

A/N-hey I have decided that maybe this isn't going to be a short fic. Not to say that it is going to be a majorly long one or anything. Oh well here we are.  
  
Disclaimer-they're not mine, so don't sue.  
  
Chapter Two: The Realization  
  
Lily dropped the bravado as soon as she left the boy's dormitories.  
  
Damn that was incredible! She touched her still tingling lips. Like electricity, she mused. She walked briskly to her own dormitory.  
  
"This can't be happening! I like James! He may be a little arrogant at times, but this was just a prank! To get him back for bragging about me. I don't like Sirius."  
  
Even to her ears this sounded weak.  
  
"I don't."  
  
She didn't notice the girl behind the dormitory door as she flung it open.  
  
"OWWW!"  
  
Lily jumped about a foot in the air.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL!?!?"  
  
The girl came out from behind the door shocked.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
She sounded scandalized.  
  
"That was a bad word!!"  
  
Lily snorted.  
  
"Emma Grady if you have never said a 'bad word' in your life I'll-"  
  
Her best friend cut her off.  
  
"Kiss Sirius Black?"  
  
Emma smiled and Lily choked.  
  
"What would give you the idea that I would do that?? Why would say that?"  
  
Lily was practically screaming. Emma looked highly amused.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Lily was almost to the point of crying. Emma stopped grinning.  
  
Lily never cried so this must be serious. (a/n: ha ha I can play on words too.)  
  
  
  
"Lily what is it?"  
  
Lily contemplated telling her. *Emma can totally keep a secret. * She sighed.  
  
"Okay, I kissed-"  
  
She stopped; outside the door they heard running footsteps and screaming. They caught snatches of the conversation.  
  
"SIRIUS!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"  
  
and  
  
"BUT JAMES SHE KISSED ME!!!!"  
  
Emma 's jaw dropped.  
  
"I knew this was serious but not that Sirius."  
  
Lily tried to smile at her best friends weak joke.  
  
"Well now you know."  
  
Emma looked excited.  
  
"Was it…you know?!"  
  
Lily grinned for the first time since the fiasco.  
  
"Yeah it was, like…electricity dancing across our lips."  
  
Emma shook her head wonderingly.  
  
"Wow. I want something like that! Peter is too shy to even ask me out! Much less kiss me!"  
  
Lily suddenly jumped back to the here and now.  
  
"Oh no Emma! What am I going to do though? "  
  
She groaned and flopped onto her four-poster bed.  
  
"Life is not fair!!! It was all supposed to be a prank! I wasn't supposed to fall for him!!"  
  
Emma sat next to her friend.  
  
"Hun, really do you think that you like him like that? Or are you just looking for some danger?"  
  
Lily picked up her head and looked at Emma.  
  
"Dangerous? Seriously! He sleeps with a teddy bear!"  
  
Emma snorted.  
  
"Okay, maybe not dangerous, but at least mysterious. And…manly."  
  
While Lily spluttered Emma continued.  
  
"Have you seen his chest?? Washboard abs!!"  
  
Lily's eyes got as big as saucers.  
  
"Are you serious??"  
  
Emma got a wicked idea.  
  
"Sure I am. And I can prove it. Come with me."  
  
Emma pulled her best friend from her wallowing position on the bed.  
  
"Come on it'll be fun!"  
  
She sketched out the plan for Lily and they both giggled. Immoral and impious thoughts chased each other throughout both the girls' minds.  
  
They snuck from the dormitory and across the hall to the stairway leading to the common room. Emma went halfway down and hid by a large plant. Turning to Lily she whispered.  
  
"Now this is a simple first year spell so you shouldn't have any problems. But remember, not until I give the signal!"  
  
The two girls held back innumerable giggles and got into their prearranged positions. Lily marveled at her friend's ability to make her feel better no matter what and the fact that Emma had never pulled a prank in her life. To make her forget about the horrible yet somehow wonderful thing that had just ruined her life. (a/n: hey we're teenagers our days are not complete without at least five cases of someone or something ruining our lives.) Sirius was dodging the many various objects being hurled at him rather well. James was trying to get his hands on him but Sirius just wouldn't stand still. Lily took out her wand and whispered a small spell  
  
"Dissapario Meche"  
  
Suddenly Sirius' shirt had disappeared, along with the rest of his outfit, except for a pair of blue silk boxers with white penguins chasing each other around them. He froze and looked down bewildered. His well-muscled chest and washboard abs were quite evident. Lily was glad to see that her friend wasn't on the Marauders' side as Lily had many times wondered. The common room erupted in giggles and gasps as the entire female population of Gryffindor turned to stare at their half-naked Chaser. Sirius stood bewildered for a second too long and a well-thrown flowerpot from James (who was still oblivious to his plight.) hit him in the head. He fell to the floor blissfully unconscious.  
  
Lily positively glowed until she heard a gasp and saw Belle Lalaine run from the just opened portrait hole to the unconscious Sirius and kneel down. "Siri?" she shook him but he just lay there with a trickle of blood making its way down his cheek. Belle shot James, who had just noticed his best friend, a dirty look. "Well don't just stand there like a dolt, help me!" she grabbed a first years wand from a table and conjured a stretcher. "I don't know what the hell happened-" James started to explain but Belle held up her hand. "I don't really think I want to know either, but I do have one question." She looked at James in the eye. "Why is my boyfriend half naked in the common room?" James looked down at Sirius and scratched his head, "Um…now that I can't answer." 


End file.
